A major challenge facing the rehabilitation field is to understand the relationship(s) between impairments, functional limitations and disability. Functional movement analysis is a key to unlocking these secrets. The objective of the proposed research is the enhancement and commercialization of proven movement analysis analytical techniques developed at the NIH. The generalized six degree-of-freedom modeling technique can incorporate assistive technologies and environmental factors into custom biomechanical analyses. The proposed software (MoveViz3D) will provide powerful, low cost, analytical tools to multi-center studies, scientists, clinicians, educators, and students. The Phase I feasibility study will: 1) develop and test a C3D Enhanced data file format, 2) develop and test a three-dimensional animation viewer tool that presents visually and animated summary of all human motion data using spatial locations, color, size, and annotations, 3) develop and test and interactive two-dimensional graph tool that supports pan, zoom, snap to, auto scale, and manual event labeling features, and 4) specify the design characteristics of a universal reporter module for formatting graphical and commentary material and supporting database and spreadsheet functionality. Phase II will integrate the visual tools and enhanced analytical techniques into a complete movement analysis package and conduct product testing at various rehabilitation facilities. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE